


Drowning in love

by Callmepapi



Series: }{ Otter Jaskier }{ [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drowning, F/M, M/M, Multi, Otter Jaskier | Dandelion, Pebbles, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: She turns to face the river where Jaskier is.Well, was.Or, jaskier will go to great lengths to find the perfect pebble.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: }{ Otter Jaskier }{ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878298
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	Drowning in love

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written much lately and I've been meaning to do this.   
> Got the idea from a comment from my last otter fic where someone said about jaskier having a favirote pebble, like an otter lol.

Yen was lazing by the river, the running water and the warm breeze nearly lulling her to sleep. Her back was propped against a rock and she lay on a bed of lush grass, cushioning her nearly as good as a mattress. Geralt was talking to roach who had been tied to an old fence that was covered in moss, he was combing her mane and whispering sweet things that made her nod her head at him. Jaskier was by the water’s edge on his hands and knees, playing with the rocks or  _ juggling _ them or something, Yennefer wasn’t too sure - but the otter can do as he pleases.

“Why  _ are _ you here, yen?” She cracks an eye open to the deep grumble of Geralt’s voice as he looks over at her from roach’s side. She arches an eyebrow at him, unamused and he only shrugs in response.

I’m  _ here _ , Geralt, because I know you. And I  _ know _ that something  _ will _ go wrong and young Julian will hurt himself. You’re stupid like that but it’s okay,  _ I’m _ here.” Geralt raises an eyebrow in return, his face the expression of a confused puppy.

“Julian?” Yennefer sighs, glancing over to the man, who is now up to his knees in the river. He’s going to ruin the breeches that Yennefer had  _ oh so kindly _ gifted him, not that he had any of his own. He hadn’t been so lucky as to get a shirt, but really - it’s not that bad, at least in Yennefer’s opinion.

“He looks like a julian, no?” She says and he grunts as she shuts her eyes again and rests her head against the rock. A few moments pass by uninterrupted until Geralt grunts to himself and Yennefer decides to roll her head to the side and open her eyes just in time to see Geralt turn to face her with an annoyed look.

“I wouldn’t let him  _ die,”  _ he says. Yennefer  _ tuts  _ and moves to stand next to him, bringing a graceful hand up to smooth down roach’s neck. The horse gives a small whinny in response.

“I didn’t say that. I said he’d get hurt, not that you’d let him die. I’m just here in case you miss something.” The corner of Geralt’s mouth turns up as he looks at her and Yennefer’s been around this man long enough to  _ know _ that that is a knowing look.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She says. He shrugs, an innocent yet broody look returning to his face.

“What?” He asks. She folds her arms over her chest and shakes her head, her mouth parted slightly as she replies.

“You know well enough  _ what. _ That expression you had on your face, what do you mean by it?”she asks. Geralt turns to face the river, leaving yen to glare at him from the side, she does note the sudden shock on his face but she’s not going to let him go that easily, if he thinks that he can-

“Where’s Jaskier?” He asks, his voice slightly frantic. Yennefer shakes her head and laughs.

“No, you are not changing the subject. You-” she’s interrupted suddenly when Geralt shouts her name. She angrily shouts back a “ _ what! _ ” And turns to face the river where Jaskier is.

Well,  _ was _ .

The river runs deep, it’s very wide and would be easy to drown in or get tangled up in the reeds that grow at the bottom. A cold chill runs down Yennefer’s spine at the thought and she runs towards the water’s edge, Geralt’s heavy footsteps follow behind. She frantically searches the water, looking for any sort of movement in its depths but finds nothing. She turns to Geralt and his sorrowful look says enough.

A few bubbles float to the surface of the river, and Yennefer swears loudly. The water’s too murky for Geralt to see anything if he were to jump in, he didn’t have any cat on him, so Yennefer does the first thing she can think of and lifts her hands up, using her chaos to lift everything in the water and throw it to the ground beside them. It leaves her panting and feeling slightly faint, but she wastes no time in catching her breath before looking for that  _ stupid _ otter.

Plants, dying fish, rocks, pebbles and- ah, an unconscious Jaskier who… isn’t  _ breathing _ . Fuck.

He’s splayed out on the rocky ground, one hand tightened to a fist and the other resting against his chest. Yennefer kneels beside him, Geralt on the other side. She watches intently as Geralt begins pushing his chest then moving to his mouth to try and breathe some life into him. For about a minute nothing happens until finally - Jaskier splutters to life, coughing and vomiting up a lung full of water and Geralt rolls him over to face Yennefer, the new angle helping him get the excess water out of his body.

He falls onto his back when he’s done and takes a few breaths before cracking his eyes open and glancing at the both of them. His face breaks out into a gleaming smile and he blinks and takes a breath before bringing up the fisted hand and opening it to find a rock. A  _ fucking _ rock.

“Peb- Pebble,” he stutters, still getting used to learning English. Geralt grumbles to himself and frustratingly storms away and Yennefer brings a gentle hand up to cup jaskier’s cheek and smiles at him. She watches his heaving chest as he still struggles to get a proper, deep breath and fondly shakes her head at him as he juggles the pebble in his hands.

_ He’s a work in progress _ , she thinks.


End file.
